The present invention relates to a chewable pet shelter, particularly for use in sheltering small domestic animals such as gerbils and hamsters.
Pet shelters are provided for both indoor and outdoor use, typically for larger pets such as dogs. One problem with pet shelters is that the animal may destroy or damage the shelter, such as by chewing on it or soiling it. The prior art response to this problem has been to form the shelter of a material that is tough and easily cleaned, a preferred such material being plastic. However, it remains that many of the more durable materials used in shelters, such as plastic or wood, can have a harmful effect on the animal""s digestive tract when ingested, and it is often not possible to prevent the animal from removing some of even the most durable materials by chewing. This is especially the case for rodents.
On the other hand, there are toys provided for the purpose of being chewed. Many of these are formed of rawhide and some are flavored to further encourage the animal to chew on the toy. The rawhide is tough, safe when ingested, adaptable for flavoring, and satisfying to the animal""s instincts for chewing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chewable pet shelter that encourages the animal to chew thereon and safely satisfies the animal""s need for chewing while at the same time providing the function of a shelter.
The chewable pet shelter of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and meets the aforementioned needs by providing an enclosure for a small domestic animal formed of one or more panels of animal hide. The shelter has an open bottom circumference and the panels include at least one aperture for ingress and egress by the animal. The hide is preferably treated with a chemical flavoring that is appealing to the particular animal for which its use is intended.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved chewable pet shelter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chewable pet shelter that provides for encouraging the animal to chew thereon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a chewable pet shelter that provides for safely satisfying the animal""s need for chewing thereby.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a chewable pet shelter that provides for the above while at the same time providing the function of a shelter.